Naruto Uzumaki (Part I)
|image1 = |caption1=''I won't die until I become the Hokage!'' |forms = Part I Part II The Last |row1 = Young Naruto One-Tailed The Green Beast |row2 = PlayStation |row3 = Maile Flanagan |row4 = Naruto |row5 = Naruto |row6 = Manga }} Young Naruto is a variation of Naruto Uzumaki and would be playable in The Crossover Game. Young Naruto's Legacy Official Media *''Naruto Manga'' *''Boruto: Naruto the Movie (Flashbacks)'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 5'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (Flashbacks only)'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3: Full Burst'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution'' * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Trilogy *''Naruto: Ninja Destiny'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ninja Destiny 2'' *''Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles'' *''Battle Stadium D.O.N.'' *''Jump Superstars'' Unofficial/Non-Canon *''B.O.N.D. (Manga)'' *''Brawl Legends (Manga)'' *''Brawl Legends: Ultimate Ninja Evolution'' *''Soulcalibur IV'' *''Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny'' *''Soulcalibur V'' *''Dragon Ball x Naruto: Storm Budokai'' *''Naruto: Shinobi Legacy'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Blazing Impact'' Story Role TBA... Rivals Name: TBA Reason: VS TBA: ''' '''Connection: TBA: '''TBA Current Status: TBA... Moveset Normal Combos * '''Neutral: Naruto does a quick jab, a side kick, and a spinning back kick. Attacking while in the air, Naruto does a flying kick. * Forward/Backward: If Naruto is moving at a moderate pace, he will slash forward with a kunai. If Naruto is dashing, he will slide forward and kick the opponent twice, sticking his leg up. Attacking while moving forward in the air will make Naruto raise his foot, then brings it down in an arc in front of him in an axe kick. Moving backward and attacking will make Naruto do a swiping back kick. * Upward: Naruto swings his leg over his head in a wide arc. If using this in the air, Naruto will do an aerial flip kick. * Downward: Naruto headbutts while moving forward a bit. While in the air, Naruto falls diagonally downwards while using a dive kick. Smash Attacks * Side: Naruto lunges forward and kicks forward with his foot. * Up: A Shadow Clone emerges from underground and performs an uppercut. * Down: Naruto summons a Shadow Clone from the air that performs the final kick of his Uzumaki Barrage. Special Moves * Neutral - Rasengan: Naruto summons a Shadow Clone who builds up a ball of spinning chakra in his hand, that explodes when released on an opponent or object. * Back/Forward - Shadow Clone Toss: Naruto throws a shadow clone, which kicks the opponent towards Naruto on contact. Can lead into combos. * Upward - Shadow Clone Slash: Naruto summons a clone and propels upwards off it, while slashing up with his kunai. He can also kick forward in the process. The clone will fall and stay on the ground for a period of time, unless an opponent comes in contact with it. It will then stun the opponent, while dealing a little damage. * Downward - Shadow Clone Summon: Naruto summons a clone which uppercuts from the ground. It can also be summoned behind, and farther from his direction. When done in the air, he summons two clones above him on his left and right, that dive kick diagonally downwards. Supers (Young Naruto) * Summoning Jutsu: Toad Blade Cut: TBA * Naruto Uzumaki 2K Barrage: TBA Supers (The Green Beast) * Hot-Blooded Naruto Taijutsu!: TBA * Naruto Uzumaki Lotus Dance of Infinity: TBA Supers (One-Tailed) * Vermilion Rasengan: TBA * Crimson Rage: TBA Taunts * Up: Naruto uses Sexy Jutsu, and blows a kiss while giggling. * Side: Naruto takes out his kunai and slashes out across in front of him. * Down: Naruto summons three Shadow Clones, each one of them smiling with a thumbs-up. Animations * Character Intro: TBA * Victory Screen: TBA * Losing Screen: TBA * Idle Animation: TBA Costumes Some of Naruto's costumes have additional costume variations that replace alternate colors. Young Naruto *'Part I Naruto:' Naruto's appearance in the original Naruto series and Part I of the manga. **'Chapter 1:' Naruto's Part I outfit with goggles instead of a headband. **'Open Jacket:' Naruto's outfit with an opened jacket and no headband, as seen in his battle with Gaara in the manga and anime. **'Academy Student:' Naruto wearing goggles and a t-shirt similar to the ones he wore as an academy student, as seen in the Naruto vs Sasuke battle in Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. **'Uzumaki Chronicles:' Naruto rendered in realistic, Final Fantasy-esque graphical style, as he appeared in the cutscenes to Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles. *'Pajamas:' Naruto wearing his pajamas, based on the costume from the first Ultimate Ninja Storm game. **'Revolution Version:' Naruto's pajamas from Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution and Storm 4. *'The First Movie:' Naruto wearing his snow gear from Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow. **'Warm Outfit:' Naruto's summer-like clothing from Naruto the Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom. One-Tailed *'One-Tailed Naruto:' Naruto in his One-Tailed transformation, wearing his Part I costume. *'Pilot Manga:' Naruto's appearance from the pilot manga chapter, which sees him wearing goggles and possessing physical fox-like tails instead of a chakra cloak. The Green Beast *'Nice Guy Suit:' Naruto wearing a green Taijutsu outfit similar to the one worn by Rock Lee. Category:Naruto Category:PlayStation Characters Category:Brawl Legends Category:Playable Characters Category:Licensed Category:PlayStation 4 Characters Category:Console Characters Category:The Crossover Game